fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry Sick/Gallery
Due to a heatwave, Berry, the ice monster who makes the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine, has run out of energy causing the machine to dry up. Fanboy and Chum Chum take Berry home and try hard to revive him, but when they do, they become so attracted to his freeze and are desperate to drink him whole. Heatwave TheFanlairDuringHeatwave.JPG Fanboyishot.jpg|Fanboy is suffering from a heatwave. Mymaskisrunning.jpg|"Forget it, it's so hot outside, my mask is running." Emergencyplanalpha.jpg|Fanboy decides to resort to "Emergency Plan Alpha". ChumChumS1E10.jpeg Emergency Plan Alpha Secretvault.jpg|They enter their secret vault. Theseagulhasthefrostyfreezyfreeze.jpg|However, a seagull has the last drink... Ourtreatisgone.jpg|...leaving the boys astonished. Wehavetogooutside.jpg|"I'm afraid we have to go...OUTSIDE." To the Frosty Mart Sandboxshortcut.jpg Frosty Mart in heatwave s1e5b.jpg|Ooh! Ow! Hot! Lenny sleeping at the fan.JPG F&C 'fro...free...' s1e5b.jpg|"Fro...free..." Weneedthis.jpg|Sandy Freezy Freeze Zombiecustomers.jpg|"Froooostyyy Freeeezyyyy Freeeeze.". Ijustcamehereforacupofcoffee-1.jpg|"I just came here for a cup of coffee." Berry Themachineisempty.jpg|The boys try to get Frosty Freezy Freeze, but only one drop comes out. Fanboyhitsthemachine.jpg|Fanboy uses his head to hit the machine... Berry first appearance s1e5b.jpg|...and Berry comes out! Berryneedshelp.jpg Fanboy approaching the zombie customers s1e5b.jpg|Zombies will help us, weird. Fanboy talking to the zombie customers s1e5b.jpg|"HEY! LOOK AT THAT GUY BEHIND THE COUNTER!" Fanboy 'on his head' s1e5b.jpg|"HE'S GOT A FR-OSTY FR-EEZY FREEZE ON HIS HEAD!" Fanboy "GET IT!" s1e5b.jpg|"GET IT!!!" Zombie customers obey Fanboy s1e5b.jpg|"Frrrosty Frrrezy Frrreze!" Zombie customers seize Lenny s1e5b.jpg|Lenny's gonna get seized Ice Monster Doctors Berry'sdoctor.jpg|They take Berry home and care for him. Berryoozes.jpg|Berry oozes Frosty Freezy Freeze. Ittastesgood.jpg|The boys taste it, and it's good. Enjoying Berry's Freeze Theyhaveasip.jpg|They soon enjoy having it. Berry Cannot Leave Don'tgo.jpg|Berry thinks he's feeling fine, but the boys won't let him go. Berry'sdiagnosis.jpg|Fanboy announces a diagnosis for Berry. You'llstaylonger.jpg|Chum Chum convinces Berry to stay for a few more days. Freezy Madness Here'sthedrink.jpg|Berry comes out of the bathroom with Frosty Freezy Freeze in a jar... Tothecloset.jpg|...but the boys take it to the closet with them. It'sallours.jpg|"That's the stuff." straw goes into jar.JPG|Fanboy putting the straw in the jar. Fanboytakesasip.jpg|Fanboy takes a sip... chum chum takes a sip.JPG|...and so does Chum Chum. chumchum-frosty vision.JPG|Chum Chum with Frosty Vision. fanboy's cold brain.JPG|Fanboy gets brain freeze. chum chum with frosty teeth.JPG|Chum Chum with Frosty Freezy Freeze all over his teeth. fanboy drinking hard.JPG|Fanboy gulps the drink hard. F&C burp at each other.JPG|The boys burp at each other. fanboy-couch burp.JPG|Fanboy burps from the couch. FB making CC burp.JPG|Chum Chum burps hard... CC making FB burp.JPG|...and Fanboy does, too. F&C burp at the camera.JPG|Fanboy and Chum Chum burping at the camera. F&C relaxing with FFF.JPG|The boys are in Frosty Heaven! The Frosty Freeze Freeze Fever Feverdiscovered.jpg|When Berry sees the notebook of pictures of him being sipped up, he discovers the boys have "Frosty Freezy Freeze Fever"! F&C menacingly approach Berry s1e5b.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum approach a horrified Berry. Freezybreathreturns.jpg|As Berry screams, he gets his freezy breath back! Backtothefrostymart.jpg|Berry goes back to the Frosty Mart. Out of the heat Atleastwe'reoutoftheheat.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum frozen. Zombiecustomersreturn.jpg|The zombie customers return. Notthebrain.jpg|"No! Not the brain!" Ijustcamehereforacupofcoffee-2.jpg|"I just came here for a cup of coffee." To return to the "Berry Sick" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries